glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale Wiki:Glitchtale Reddit
, as of 7th September 2019, has an Glitchtale subreddit. Reddit is a better alternative to Wiki's Forum feature and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. If you wish to socialize in a better forum, you can always join our Subreddit, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly, and nicely presented community. What is Reddit? Reddit is an American social news aggregation, web content rating, and discussion website. Registered members submit content to the site such as links, text posts, and images, which are then voted up or down by other members. Posts are organized by subject into user-created boards called "subreddits", which cover a variety of topics including news, science, movies, video games, music, books, fitness, food, and image-sharing. Submissions with more up-votes appear towards the top of their subreddit and, if they receive enough up-votes, ultimately on the site's front page. Despite strict rules prohibiting harassment, Reddit's administrators spend considerable resources on moderating the site As of 2018, there are approximately 330 million Reddit users, otherwise known as "redditors". The site's content is divided into categories or communities known on-site as "subreddits", of which there are more than 138,000 active communities. As a network of communities, Reddit's core content consists almost enitrely of posts from its users. Users can comment on others' posts to continue the conversation. A key feature to Reddit is that users can cast positive or negative votes, called upvotes and downvotes respectively, for each post and comment on the site. The number of upvotes or downvotes determines the posts' visibility on the site, so the most popular content is displayed to the most people. Users can also earn "karma" for their posts and comments, which reflects the user's standing within the community and their contributions to Reddit. The most popular posts from the site's numerous subreddits are visible on the front page to those who browse the site without an account. By default for those users, the front page will display the subreddit r/popular, featuring top-ranked posts across all of Reddit, excluding not-safe-for-work communities and others that are most commonly filtered out by users (even if they are safe for work). The subreddit r/all does not filter topics. Registered users who subscribe to subreddits see the top content from the subreddits to which they subscribe on their personal front pages. Front-page rank—for both the general front page and for individual subreddits—is determined by a combination of factors, including the age of the submission, positive ("upvoted") to negative ("downvoted") feedback ratio, and the total vote-count. Discussions on Reddit are organized into user-created areas of interest called "subreddits". There are about 138,000 active subreddits among a total of 1.2 million as of July 2018. Subreddit names begin with "r/". For instance, r/science is a community devoted to discussing scientific topics and r/television is a community devoted to discussing TV shows. Meanwhile, r/popular features top-ranked posts across all of Reddit, excluding not-safe-for-work (NSFW) communities and others that are most commonly filtered out by users (even if they are safe for work). But, it is important to note that the subreddit r/all does not filter topics. How to join # To join the Subreddit, register your account on Reddit, you can afterward download a client for the device you are on if you want to. # After registering, you should visit r/GlitchTale and click the "Join" button, it can be found in the right sidebar. # You should read the rules of Subreddit, after that, you are ready for posting in r/GlitchTale! Subreddit Rules and Guidelines 1.Content must be related to Glitchtale *All submissions to /r/GlitchTale must be related to the series or at least one of the following: **#The subreddit of /r/GlitchTale. **#The wider Glitchtale community. **#Notable community members. **#Official resources and content. *Content that's solely about Undertale/Deltarune is not allowed. Violations are subject to removal at moderators' discretion. 2.Low Effort Content *This refers to content that is typically created quickly and does not contribute to a discussion. This content often copies current trends and restates information. **#Do not submit low effort content in posts. **#No copy-pastas, rage comics, advice-animal-style macros or screenshots w/o elaboration. 3.Content Ownership *Don't share Glitchtale artworks that you're not the owner of it. Posting artworks that you didn't draw will result in removal. 4.Solicitation *Do not ask users to participate in anything that is not Glitchtale-based. *Do not post about upvotes. *Do not advertise. 5.Behavior *Be kind and keep your posts free of slurs. *No racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism, or any other forms of bigotry. *No NSFW. 6.Drama *Drama-fueling comments will be removed. *We don't want any leaks from Camila's streams or somewhere else. *Don't spread false information or rumors. 7.Privacy & Security *Do not encourage or provoke others into taking action towards an individual or organization. *Submitting personal information is never allowed, including your own personal information. *Users under the age of 13 can't join /r/GlitchTale. 8.Common Sense *Use common sense, The Staff have the right to deem what is inappropriate for the r/glitchtale, and have the right to deem what is bannable. Keep your behavior age-appropriate and do not be sensitive/attention seeker. *Bans on the both Official Wiki and Discord apply here & vice versa. *By staying in this subreddit you agree to follow the rules. Trivia * The Subreddit was founded on 13th February 2017, but its former owner had abandoned the subreddit, but on 6th September 2019, MasterSlenderTR was transferred to the ownership of the subreddit. * r/GlitchTale was connected to both Glitchtale Discord and Glitchtale Wiki on 7th September 2019. * According to MasterSlenderTR, naming this Subreddit as "GlitchTale" was a mistake of old owner and it's an annoying fact that Reddit isn't allowing for a re-naming process. ** Though, if you type "r/Glitchtale" or "r/glitchtale" in URL, it will redirect you to r/GlitchTale Promotion __INDEX__